


The Best

by Schak



Series: The History of Hogwarts 70s [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Hogwarts years, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schak/pseuds/Schak
Summary: „She has the best hair!" James claimed on their third day in Hogwarts. "It's so bright and red! Like a signal fire!"A small study of James falling in love over his seven Hogwarts years.It is the other side of my story Lily Bud.





	1. Hair

„She has the best hair!" James claimed on their third day in Hogwarts. "It's so bright and red! Like a signal fire!"

Peter looked relieved and Sirius nodded, while Remus mumbled an agreement. The four eleven year old boys were lost. Truly, horrible lost in the castle. They had been on the way to the next class, when a stair changed direction and then they were wandering around the corridors in hope to fine anything or anyone that could lead the way. Peter already had tears in his eyes and James felt nearly as frustrated.

But then he caught a glimpse of Lily Evans' red hair around a corner. Neither of them knew all their classmates yet, but James could clearly recall the fiery red hair from his following Gryffindor. He poked Sirius in the ribs and told him. All four of them ran to the corner where he saw her. Once there they saw her turn around another corner. They followed her like this until they reached their potion classroom and James shouted out his admiration for her hair. But her hair was not only bright and red, but shiny and wavy and it looked very soft.

Later that day he found out that trying to touch that hair with jam-sticky hands was considered pulling hair.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best hair.


	2. Eyes

"She has the best eyes." James thought when he stared spellbound at her. She had her hands in her hips and glared up at him. He and Sirius had only played a small prank on Snivellus and she had stormed over to shout at them. They had just transformed the snake on his crest into a floppy worm, because really it was less embarrassing. They were practically doing him a favour.

Her eyes were very green and when she was angry they were dancing. The flush on her face made them stand out even more. Their corners were pulled up slightly like a cat. They were big and for some reason her eyelashes weren't red like her hair, but dark and long.

She stared at him, as if she expected him to say something. Had she asked him something?

"Eh what?" He wanted to answer her. He really wanted to. He just needed to know the question.

"Urrg." She groaned and rolled her eyes. Even while doing this they looked pretty.

She turned around to walk away from him and James felt he lost something when her eyes were no longer on him. She grabbed Snivillus' arm and pulled him with her.

"Hey Evans!" He shouted after her. She looked over her shoulder and her green eyes were on him again. He didn't know what to say now. She raised her eyebrows at him. He had to say something! "Don't you know that you will get bitten when you hang out with snakes?"

It looked like her green eyes caught fire, before she stormed away.

He would continue to do many stupid things to have her eyes back on him. But it was worth it.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best eyes.


	3. Brain

"Well, of course Evans gets it. She has the best brain!" James shouted out loud in the middle of charms.

They were in the middle of a difficult lesson that left everybody clueless. Everyone, but Lily Evans. Professor Flitwick had clapped in delight when he saw her execute the charm perfectly. Everybody looked at her and James was in awe with her. He meant his words, but then everybody started to laugh and mock her and Lily turned red with humiliation. That wasn't what he wanted. Flitwick hushed everybody up again and praised Lily for her accomplishments. As he should. As anyone should.

Lily was top in her classes not only in charms, but potion and herbology as well and she was really good in everything else. She even was able to pay attention in history! And anybody who could manage that must have a huge brain, if you ask James, who had fallen asleep in every single history class until now. Even outside of class she was always very clever. She read mystery books all the time and she loved solving riddles. James even heard rumors that Lily would sometimes visit the Ravenclaw tower to study with a friend there. And you had to be really clever to get in there. He and Sirius once tried, but they didn't know that to say when they were asked a riddle and ran away again.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. James is not only in awe with Lily's looks, but with her character and cleverness as well. He is confident enough that he wouldn't be intimidated by her competence. Something that is more important than many give it credit. Sadly a young James lacks the communication tools to tell her this in the right way.
> 
> Please leave my a review.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	4. Smile

She had the best smiles. That was all he thought when he ran into a wall. It knocked him on his ass, but it couldn't disperse the grin that stretched his face. Today was a great day. It was the first game of the session and his first game on the team. They won! And he had scored FIVE goals!

And then Lily smiled at him and congratulated him. Her smile was the best. Her teeth scratched over her low lip, before her mouth stretched into a smile and showed off her a bit of her pearly white teeth. It made him feel like flying again and like scoring goals and like the warmth of a fireplace and like pillow fights with his friends and like hot coca from his mum, all wrapped together.

James didn't know what to say and stared at her for a moment. That was when he ran into the wall. Lily looked at him shocked and surprised.

"Are you ok?" She looked down at him with concern, but he only grinned back.

"Perfect! Never been better." He had a goofy grin on his face and it made her smile again. James Potter was a twelve year old in his second year at Hogwarts and he didn't understand what he felt.

But James would swear for years that no smile could ever be as great as Lily's. That opinion only changed when he first saw Harry's toothless smile. But until then

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. James and Lily made it to their second year and slowly James feelings grow, but he doesn't know what it means that she could make him feel excited and at home at the same time. I hope nobody minds the little prelude to the future at the end. Now Lily is nice to him here, because I can't think that she was unprovoked mean to him, at least not at that age. And it must be kind of exciting for all second year Gryffindors that one of them made the team so early and did so well in the game. At least in my memory things like this made you cheer even for the annoying guys.
> 
> I hope you like it. Please leave a review.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	5. Notes

Lily Evans had the best notes. James knew this, because she had lent them to Remus when he was 'sick.' It was unfair that Remus hoarded them and didn't share, so James nicked them from time to time. Everything was on the notes; not only what the professors said, but explanations from other sources and even the names and pages from books to read more in clear handwriting. It was nearly the end of their second year and soon they would have to take their exams. Remus should really share the best notes with the rest of them.

"James! Give them back!" Remus always sounded a bit panicked when he noticed the notes Lily gave him were missing. He wasn't nearly as worried about his own notes, but his own notes weren't the best notes. Lily's were.

He snatched them back and looked through them to check that they were alright.

Sirius was laughing his ass off because of them. "Remy-boy, why do you even care so much about the notes? We all know you have them memorized."

Remus got very quiet and looked down on his notes, Lily's notes. Then he whispered. "She knows, about, you know, me." Sirius stopped laughing and sat up in his armchair for once. James' eyes turned big. They had only found out about Remus' 'problem' this year.

"How?" James asked back.

Remus shrugged. "She said because she's muggleborn." That didn't make any sense to James. "She said that muggle doesn't know a lot about magic, but they know about ghosts, unicorns, dragons, vampires and werewolves…" At the last word Remus voice got even quieter than before.

"And she didn't have a problem with it?" James asked in awe.

"She said when she found out, she ran to McGonagall and had a long talk with her and in the end decided to give me her notes each month." Remus was beaming with happiness when he told them that. The same way he had when they told him, that they would stay his friends.

"That's pretty nice of her." Sirius said. Sirius had never paid her any mind, but now he looked thoughtful.

Remus nodded. "She said that 'we pariahs of the magical world should stick together'. Like being muggleborn is the same as being like me, but she just shrugged and said that 'there are some bigot people that didn't want us here. So we should stick up for each other.'"

"Wow." Lily Evans was really something else. James wasn't sure what she was, but it was good. It was all very confusing. All this made James feel confusing things. He was kind of proud of her, and grateful that she made Remus so happy. But there was some strange feeling as well, when he watched how careful Remus put her notes away, it made him want to steal them again.

James was sure of one thing. Lily Evans had the best notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. First I would like to thank Dreamworkser for helping me as a beta reader.
> 
> About the chapter, I always thought that as a muggleborn it must have been easier for Lily to see Remus for what he is. As muggleborn her knowledge about magical things are limited, but those five (ghosts, dragons, unicorns, vampires, werewolves) are things even muggle children have an idea about. Her scope what she expect from this new world is more narrow. Additional she doesn't have any prejudges against werewolves like pure- or halfbloods. To her the idea to have a werewolf as a classmate wouldn't be anymore or less logical or reasonable than a magic school.
> 
> She was still scared and confused what to do with this knowledge and searched help with a grown up she trusts. I assume that the conversation was a bit funny, with both actual avoiding saying Remus name at all, just in case.
> 
> She then decides that the prejudges she has to face can't be so different from the once against Remus, so she fraternize with Remus. That is reason why she didn't let Snape in when he suspect Remus to be a werewolf. Snape doesn't seem like he would protect Remus, so she wants to him to know about it.
> 
> So this chapter was more about Lily growing up in a world that is hostile towards her and how she fights back against this. But there is something about James as well he likes her character and kindness, but at the same time he is a bit jealous towards Remus. Even if he doesn't want to, because Remus deserves all the kindness he get, James still wants Lily's attention himself.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and would leave a review.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	6. Hands

She had the best hands. They were small, but it was fine because that meant that he could hold them in his. Her hands were soft as well. James had shaken many hands before, but none was as soft as Lily's. How did he know that? Because he was holding her hand right now. Kind of…

It was a prank. He glued his hand to her hand with Superduper Stickystuck glue that he and Sirius got from Zonko last weekend, and no matter how much she pulled and shouted, she couldn't get away from him. James couldn't remember why he thought this would be a good idea. Sirius had suggested gluing her to Snivellus, but he didn't like that idea.

Now, he had been glued to her hand for the last half hour. Lily had shouted at him and tried to go to Madam Pomfrey, but James was stronger and heavier and would drag her around instead. They finally found a compromise that they would look for a solution themselves in the library. She glared at him the whole way and shook with anger when Madam Pince gave them a pointy look at their joined hands.

"The Library is for studying and reading. Nothing else." She reminded them in her whispered voice.

"Of course Madam Pince." Her fingernails dug into his hand for a moment. James gave a small painful noise for him and Lily looked over to him in surprise and immediately stopped. She didn't say anything more and just pulled him towards the household spell books.

James let her because really there can't be many people in their class that know more about the library than Lily, a part of Remus and maybe all of Ravenclaw, he added after walking past at least four Ravenclaws for every student from another house.

In front of the bookshelf Lily pulled out books, which wasn't so easy with only one hand as her growl in his direction reminded him, opened them, read through the index and either pushed them back into their place or gave them to James to carry. He was already carrying five and Lily placed another one on top. The books started to get heavy. Not that he would tell that to Lily or anything.

Finally she dragged him over to one of the tables and ordered him to put the books down. He got a glare from her and a table of Ravenclaws when he did it too loudly. He only had one hand either. They read through the different books, well mostly Lily, he got bored after one and a half chapters of all stuck and unstuck charms. He looked down at their joined hands. His thumb was moving just a tiny little bit over her hand. She really had very soft skin and it looked so pale next to his. It was a strange feeling to hold her hand. Yes, it was a bit annoying to only have one hand to do stuff, but it made his skin tickle where they touched and the tingle was running up his arm and down to his tummy. Where it felt like somebody let lots of bumblebees loose. It felt a little bit like how it felt before his first game, only less sick.

Finally Lily got all excited and pulled her other hand, and his with it, closer. "Here listen. When something is stuck to skin special care is needed. A useful spell for those cases is Separatum Circumspectus. The wand most run around the stuck object and then flipped to the side along the incantation."

"Sounds great." James meant it, because slowly he needed to go to the toilet. Something he hadn't really thought about while planning this prank. She grinned at him, before she seemed to remember that he got them in this situation and scowled at him.

He let Lily do the charm, because she was the best in charms. When the wand wandered over his skin it tickled some more and finally their hands came unstuck from each other. His hand felt very empty and the tingle all over his body disappeared. He didn't want it to disappear. He wanted to hold her hand again.

Because,

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Once again a thank you to Dreamworkser for reading my story beta and for giving me a great idea how to improve this chapter. Thank you.
> 
> To the chapter, slowly James' feelings for Lily change from only admiring her to the desire to touch her and to be close to her. This is in the beginning of the third year, so he is still thirteen and at least back then hand holding was what most 'couples' did. I liked the puppy love James went trough in the first years, but with him growing up the physical attraction he feels for Lily, becomes important too and this is the first of this attraction. That doesn't mean that he stops admiring Lily for other things. But this is now part of the whole bundle of confusing feelings as well.
> 
> And yes the chapter are getting a bit longer, because the feelings are getting more complicated.
> 
> I hope you like it and please leave a review. It's always great to hear that others like and share my view on the characters.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	7. Excuses

She had the best excuses. His mouth hung open and he was sure his look was mirrored by the other third years around him. Only Sulfia and Dorca didn't look shocked out of their skin. They actual nodded along with Lily's story like they had done it dozens of times before.

It started with Dorca's fourteenth birthday at the end of November. The third-year Gryffindors decided to celebrate by sneaking into the kitchen. Lily and Sulfia were Dorca's best friends in Gryffindor, and the Marauders were friends with her as well, so the group teenagers snuck out to the kitchen and ate so much that they felt sick, then tried to sneak back. Only then did they realize that it was nearly an hour over curfew, and surprisingly, seven teenagers weren't very stealthy.

Mrs. Norris, the one-year-old cat from Filch, stood in front of them. Damn! James and Sirius tried to think up a hex to deal with the beast, while Peter and Remus looked around for Filch. Maybe they could run for it? Then Lily Evans did something completely crazy. She crouched down.

"Hey Mrs. Norris, how are you, sweety?" She cooed at the cat and offered her some thread she pulled out of her pocket. She had obviously lost her mind! The craziest thing about it? IT WORKED!

The tabby cat paced over to the redhead, and not only took the thread but also let Lily pet her.

James' arm hung uselessly in the air, holding his wand. This thing didn't like anyone! It hated every single student! At least, that's what he thought. Would they really get away with wandering in the halls at night, because Lily could even charm the bloody cat to like her?

The other six stood around her and the cat and stared at them in disbelief. It was as if somebody had shown off an impressive piece of advanced magic way beyond their grasp. That was when the gruff voice of Filch filled the hall.

"Students out of bed!" There was a sadistic glee in his voice as if he were imagining all the terrible penalties for such a horrendous crime.

"Mr. Filch, oh how good to see you." Lily stood up and in front of the group, with that blasted claw-beast on her arm. It was purring. Lily, on the other hand, sounded a mix between relieved and panicked.

"You…" Filch said, but the normal bile and disdain were missing from his voice.

"You see, sir, we were studying in the library. When we noticed it was getting late, we wanted to go back to the tower, but some older students pushed us into an unused classroom and locked us in." James couldn't see her face when she said all of this, but her voice sounded like she was close to tears and he felt the urge to comfort her, even though he knew that she was lying. "And then the – the boys showed up because they were worried when we didn't return. We were on the way back, but now we're lost." She started sniffing. The two other girls stepped in front of the boys, but stayed behind Lily and nodded at all the right places. "The castle looks so different in the night and we were all so scared. Could you please show us the way to the Gryffindor tower?"

Filch is going to kill us! James thought. There is no way he would believe any of this!

But he did. His eyes turned somewhat soft and grunted his agreement. He hopped in front of them and lead them to the tower. Lily caught up to him and talked with him, or at least at him, which he didn't seem to mind.

James jaw hung open at the spectacle. "How?" He whispered.

"Last year, when he just got that cat, some students were kicking it or something, and when Lily saw it, she went over and shouted at them and stomped on some toes to protect the little thing. Since then the bloody cat loves Lily. Apparently, that's enough to earn unwavering loyalty and friendship from Filch. Just don't say anything and let her do the talking." Sulfia MacEllis whispered back at him. "It's best if he doesn't even notice that you guys are here. We think the secret is, he wants to believe her."

And people said he and Sirius were good for talking their way out of trouble with McGonagall… James stared some more at her back. Her red hair bounced with each of steps. How could anyone appear so cheerful when talking with Filch?

They arrived at the portrait of the pink lady and the boys slipped through while Lily was still talking to the caretaker.

"Goodbye Mrs. Norris." She handed the cat back to Filch. "She is such a lovely cat. If she ever has kittens, may I have one of them?" She sounded really excited at the idea.

Years later, he would learn that neither Filch nor Lily took her words as empty flattering when Lily introduced him to Captain Norris, the fluffy little son of the students' bane, Mrs. Norris. But it was a long time until then and for the meantime,

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thank you to my beta reader Dremworkser for the great help.
> 
> To the chapter, Lily is often described as very kind and in most stories, this is shown by her being kind and friendly to Hagrid and/or the house elves. But I always felt like it was a bit of cheating. Hagrid and the house elves are always friendly. I think there is no friendlier character in the books than Hagrid. How difficult is it to be kind to a kind person. You just don't have to be a jerk. But being friendly and kind to an unkind and unfriendly character and to make even those like you, that is truly extraordinary kindness and friendliness.
> 
> The friendship I envision between Lily and Filch is not like Harry with Hagrid and meeting for tea or anything like this. It is just that Lily stops for a moment to pet Mrs. Norris and just says hello when they meet each other in the halls. Maybe she will talk to him a little bit, before moving on. Sometimes maybe even help him clean up after the Marauders. Filch never really bothered to learn her name, he only does that for troublemakers, but he likes her in his grumpy old man way. Because of this friendship, Lily gets a few times away with being out after curfew, but she doesn't to it too often.
> 
> About Captain Norris, I just love the idea that one of the Marauders somehow ended up with on of Mrs. Norris kittens. In the beginning, James and Captain don't get along at all, but later they bond and when they are alone they would even cuddle. Lily would sometimes find them sleeping next to each other, or even with Captain sleeping in James lap, but as soon as Lily returns they would act as if they still can't stand each other. Why the name Captain Norris? My cat is named Captain.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and would leave a review for me.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	8. Body

_'Evans has the best body'_. James wrote down on the parchment he and Sirius were passing between them while they sat in transfiguration. Sirius made a hotness scale for all the girls in their class and James added Lily Evans to the list. James, of course, wrote her name at the very top of the list.

It was some time in the middle of their third year that their minds caught up with their teenaged bodies. Or like Remus often said, in James' case his body caught up with his mind, whatever he meant by that. Since then girls became an important topic for the four boys.

Sirius just rolled his eyes. _'No way. Cooper has a much nicer ass and Sykes has much better boobs.'_

 _'Sykes is a Slytherin.'_ James screwed up his nose.

 _'She still has nice boobs.'_ Sirius grinned and looked around the room. _'Hell, I would argue that Evans isn't even the hottest girl in Gryffindor. MacEllis grew up fine.'_

 _'Take that back!'_ James hastily scribbled down his reasons, why exactly Lily was his top choice. _'Lily has the best ratio of hips to waist to bust and she has just the right height that you lean over and_ first _kiss her on the forehead, then the nose and finally her lips! And she has killer legs! -_

There was a good chance that James had more things to write, but he didn't have the chance when Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and the parchment flew from his desk into her hand. She read it with an unmoving face and both James and Sirius turned lobster red. She leveled a very stern look at them.

"Normally I would tell my students that their private conversations should be postponed after classes. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, but in this case, would advise you to postpone the grading of your following female classmates' physical attractiveness to never."

The whole class started to snicker and giggle at them and James wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed immune to any kind of embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry Minnie." Sirius grinned at her. "You would win against all of them."

"Detention, Mr. Black. For the next week, with Mr. Filch." She informed Sirius with a dark look. Before she looked at James as if daring him to add anything as well.

James just shrank into his chair and mumbled, "Wouldn't happen again."

Not that he wasn't convinced of the words he wrote, because they were true.

This conviction in his conclusion about Lily Evans' attractiveness was unchangeable through the years. Even if her body wasn't. When her hips got wider, it only made them more hypnotic to watch. When her chest grew, they were only more to play with. And when she stopped getting taller, while he was still growing, she just happened to have the right height to rest his chin on her head, when hugging her from behind. Not that he would be able to do that for years… Nevertheless

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thank you to Dreamworkser for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you to my reviewers for the motivation.
> 
> To the chapter:
> 
> There is a physical part of love and desire that James has to deal with as well. Dealing with all those new hormones is not easy and rating your classmates is maybe not the most polite thing, but in the end, it's something many from us did as well. I didn't want to go into to much detail, about James hormonal change, but still show this important part of the journey. I hope it works.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and I would love it if you leave a review.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	9. Pens

Lily had the best pens. Pens or ballpoint pens, that's what they were called. James read it up in his Muggle Study book. Lily started to write with them since the beginning of their fourth year. They were black and had something written on it, but James couldn't read what. When she was bored she would play with them and turn them into different colors and add glitter and little motives on them. You could see what she was thinking about and what mood she was on, from the way she decorated her pens. Today little bowtruckles were dancing on hers. That meant she was happy or at least that's what James thought. He was watching her while she wrote some essay or try to Sulfia was watching her pen with distaste.

"I really don't know why you don't use a normal quill." She told Lily.

"Because I don't want to." Lily just answered and ran the non-writing side of her pen over a passage in the book in front of her. James was slowly creeping closer to the end of the couch closer to the girls to hear them better.

"It's like you want to provoke those idiots by flaunting your muggle parentage in front of everybody like this." Her friend told her. Lily stopped writing and looked at Sulfia. James was now at the end of the couch and leaned a bit closer even to hear Lily better.

"You sound like Severus." Lily just told her and Sulfia screwed up her nose in disgust. Completely understandable if you ask James because really who would want to be compared to that slimeball. "And maybe I want to show my muggle heritage. Everybody here is going on about what some great-great-granduncle has done or something. Why should I hide or be ashamed of my family?" Defiance was burning in her eyes and James thought that she was beautiful.

With that thought, he lost his balance and fell off the side of the couch right in front of the girls' table. They both looked at him in surprise. "Eh, hey." He waved at them from the ground before sitting up again.

"Hey?" Lily looked at him in confusion and slightly suspicion.

"I think they are awesome!" James claimed loudly and some people in the common room turned around to him. "Your pens. I think they are awesome." He repeated and saw how Lily blushed just a little bit. "I never saw you using an inkwell with them and that's really cool because then you can't spill it everywhere. Just last week I spilled my inkwell on my bed when I was doing some last minute homework. That won't happen to you and that's cool…" He trailed off. Lily was watching him and his face felt hot.

"Eh, thank you." Lily mumbled. She was playing with her pen and her mouth and nose wiggled from one side to the other, like she was thinking about something. It was adorable if you asked James, but the other Marauders would inform you, that you should never ask James about Lily.

"Yeah, that was all I wanted to say…" James stood up and turned around. His friends were grinning at him. Not in a friendly way, but in a you-are-an-idiot way. Why was he friends with them again?

"Eh, Potter?" Lily softly called after him. She sounded hesitated. James immediately turned around again. She held another pen in her hand. One that was black only with the white writing on it and without any charms. "Do you- eh- want one?" She held it out to him.

He didn't dare to say anything, so he just nodded and carefully took the pen from her. He blinked a couple of times and looked at the pen. "Cokeworth coal mine fires you up." He read out loud. "What does it mean?"

"That's where my dad works…" She mumbled and looked down to her essay again.

"Cool." James didn't know what else to say. "Eh, thank you." He turned around again and hurried back to his friends, who were no longer grinning at him in mockery, but looked a little bit impressed. James felt how a huge grin grew on his face and he looked down at his pen. He didn't let them touch his pen, only Remus, but only for a short time.

A few days later Snape would try to steal his pen away from him because the slimeball claimed that he stole it from Lily. But Lily would tell him off and inform him that she gave that pen to him, James because he thought they were awesome and didn't think they were silly or embarrassing and she should stop using them. Snape would angrily stare at James the whole day.

When over a month later his pen ran out of ink, James was devastated, but the next day a new one would appear on his desk.

James was sure of it. Lily Evans had the best pens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. This chapter got into the story later than most, but it just felt like it was missing between the other chapters. Like I said before, I don't like the idea of them always shouting, or Lily always shouting and James running after her. My James and Lily both have some nice memories with the other person, even in those earlier years. Something that gives Lily the hint, that yes, James could and would be a great friend and later more, that he can be kind of sweet. Equally, I don't think that James really thought that hexing one of her friends his going to make her go out with him, so I think most of his advances on her were separated from Snape.
> 
> Lily here gives James one of her pens because he is supporting her in her decision to show some of her muggle heritage in silent protest against the war and the pureblood ideology, something not even her friends can understand nevermind support. Her friends don't mean it in a bad way, they are worried about Lily and that she could make herself a target with this behavior and in Snape's case, yes, he finds it embarrassing as well. James, on the other hand, is not only accepting this part of her and her defiance against the pureblood ideology, he is willing to participate in it. I feel like there needs to be a reason why she gives James a chance later and this scene is one of those reasons. I know pens are a bit cliche, but they are cliche for a reason. Quills and inkwells really sound unpractical.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews and please leave some more for me to enjoy.
> 
> Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This story will show some small insights how James fell in love with Lily over the years.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter world is mine and I don't make money with it.
> 
> Please leave a review.  
> Have a nice day


End file.
